Glitches
by BetterHalf719
Summary: Veronica Uley has been running her whole life from things she had no idea about. After her father dies she decides it's time to return to her home of La Push and her brother. But something strange is going on in the rainy town, and it's not just the way this Paul guy keeps staring at her. Paul/OC. T for mild swears, rating may go up later


**_Alright so this is just a starter chapter, nothing really exciting but don't judge just by this, it will be getting a whole lot better I promise! This will be told from my OC's POV pretty much all through the story at this point in time, though I may switch a few times. _  
**

**_This is going to take place after the series so Bella's a vampire etc. and the boys are all 17 and seniors.. I think that's how American schooling works so if anyone wants to correct me and give me the school years and ages you are for those years... Go ahead it would be muchly appreciated!_**

**_Obviously Paul doesn't imprint on Rebecca either so please don't hurt me!_**

**_And I do NOT own Twilight or characters you recognize, I do own Veronica though and the plot :)_**

**_Apart_****_ from that... ENJOY!_**

**Vera's POV:**

I chewed on my bottom lip as the plane started its slow descent into Port Angeles. Small drops pelted the small window from outside in the near constant rainfall that was the state of Washington.

I flexed my fingers nervously, my palms sweating despite the cold chill to the air.

What was I thinking? This was a bad idea. Bad, bad, _BAD _idea! Maybe if I was lucky I could sneak away and he won't see me. He doesn't know what I look like anyway.

No. Don't be a coward Veronica! He hasn't seen you in fifteen years. He sounded so happy when you called you can't do that to him.

Sure I can. I could just run off and pretend like none of this had happened, I could go buy an apartment get a job and move on with my life. Now that dad was gone there's no reason to keep running away from everything, I could stay in one place, have a normal life and-

"Excuse me miss, it's your turn to de-board the plane." A false cheery voice snapped me away from my thoughts. I blinked up at the middle aged woman straining a smile at me, her eyes telling me to hurry and get a move on so she could go home or wherever it was she was going.

"Oh.. Uh, sorry." I muttered. I stood up and stretched my aching muscles from the uncomfortable plane seats from the cheapest flight I could find in a hurry, I grabbed my back pack from the overhead and squeezed my way through the narrow isles and off the plane. I hurried to collect my baggage and followed the signs to the exit doors.

I looked around for any sign of the person that would be picking me up... My brother. But that was hard since the only thing I knew was his name. I had no idea what he looked like, or any piece of information that would point me in his direction, in my mind I was looking for a younger looking version of our father.

Although now would be a perfect time to run. Yea, that sounded like a good idea, he had obviously had second thoughts as well. I should just walk outside and get in a taxi and go to a motel for the night and then think about things there.

No stop it Veronica. Find your brother and move on with life. You've spent enough time running away.

Then I saw it. A tall boy, or was it a man, standing far above everyone else, with a sign held even further above his head reading:

**VERONICA ULEY**

In messy script. My heart lurched forward and did about 87798276478209348902374785 flips while trying to claw its way up through my throat and out to safety.

Ok... Maybe that's a bit exaggerated, but you get the point.

I swallowed loudly and pushed my way through the crowds, towards the man I assume would be my brother. I was right... He looked just like Dad. Short black hair? Check. Brown eyes? I think so. Copper colored skin? Check. More muscle than necessary? Check. Tower like tall? Check, he must be _at least_ 6'5", 6'6" even, maybe taller.

He lowered the sign as I came even closer, I bit down on my lip. He must recognize me somehow. He stared at me as I approached, wide and teary eyed. Oh shit, I could feel myself tearing up now. Damn hormones.

"Veronica?" He asked tentatively as I came to a stop in front of him, craning my neck back to look up at him. I nodded.

"Sam?" Before I realized what was going on he took me in his arms, crushing me against him, my feet lifting off the ground. I squealed in surprise, and threw my arms around his neck to steady myself.

I felt his tears on my shoulder and couldn't contain myself anymore. My face buried into his neck as my own salty tears came pouring out. I felt safe in his arms. I know it's crazy because I only just met him technically, but I really did feel safe with him, like he would never let anything in this hurt me again. Is this what I've been missing out on for fifteen years?

I'm not sure how long we stood there for but I could feel numerous eyes staring as they walked past, and could almost hear their smiles when they looked back as they walked away.

When Sam finally reacquainted my feet with the floor, he wiped away the remainders of his tears and brushed mine away, holding my face in his large and abnormally warm hands.

"I'm so glad you're back." He told me, "You're so beautiful." He whispered eyes tearing up again as he took in my face, "you look just like mum." He kissed the top of my head.

Oh God. I'm going to cry again, my make up is probably already running horrid black tracks down my face... Or did I use waterproof this morning? I don't remember.

"Come on, let's take you _home_." Sam told me, picking up my suitcase and chucking it over his shoulder, slinging his other arm around me and guiding me outside, into the cold air. I shivered and pulled my jacket tighter around me.

He eased out onto the highway that would take us back to the small town of La Push, the place I was born and should have grown up in. I looked out the window at the rain as the trees and bushed sped by.

"I didn't know." My voice cracked when I spoke. I looked up at Sam to see him frowning down at me, confusion written on his face, I blushed and looked back out the window, "You know.. That dad..." I trailed off, hoping he would get what I was talking about, I saw his reflection nod, "He always told me that... That mum left _him-_"

"Hey, it's fine." Sam reassured me, reaching over and taking my hand, "You're here now and that's all that matters." He told me. I smiled slightly.

"Thank you." He smiled over at me, showing his perfect white teeth and chuckled a little. We settled into another comfortable silence.

It wasn't until the trees started to get thicker and bunched together more to resemble a forest that I realised something was missing.

"Where's mum?" I asked, turning my head to him. You would have thought that I would have noticed that before now, her non existing presence made me wonder if she knew I was coming back at all, if Sam was planning to come home and walk through the door with me and the three of us would sob together all night.

Somehow the pained look on Sam's face told me I couldn't be more wrong.

"Mum's... She's..." He paused and took a shuddery breath, his hands clutching onto the steering wheel so tight I though he was about to break it into a million tiny pieces, "She's not.. With us, anymore." He told me, a sad edge to his voice, "She didn't handle dad leaving very well, she turned to alcohol a lot after he left. She wasn't the abusive type or anything, but she was very depressed. When I turned 18 she killed herself... She waited until I was of age so I could legally take care of myself and not go into foster care." He told me. I felt my eyes tear up again, and unbuckled my seat belt, scooting over closer to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. His chest rumbled with a chuckle and put his arm around me. "What about dad?" He asked me.

"Dad was killed in a car crash about a month ago, I was with him, we were on our to a new home when a drunken truck driver rammed into us, dad was killed on impact but I came out with barely a scratch." I choked out.

Damn there tears just don't want to stop today do they?

Sam held me tighter and kissed the top of my head again, silence filling us once more.

After a while we came to a stop in front of a house that was surrounded by the woods, it was a pretty looking wooden two story house, surrounded by gravel and flowers where there weren't trees. The front porch had a swinging chair and several other chairs as well as a table, all wooden.

"Welcome home." Sam smiled as we stepped out.

"Wow. It's beautiful!" I gushed, looking around.

I heard the front door open and looked over my shoulder to see a young woman looked over at us.

I held myself back from doing a double take. This woman was amazingly beautiful. She had long black hair that looked soft as silk and copper skin slightly darker than Sam's and mine. The only thing that would possibly take away from her beauty was the three raised and angry looking scars on that went from her hairline to chin on the right side of her face, one pulling down the corner of her almond shaped eye, another the side of her full mouth into a permanent frown. But I don't think it did, if anything the scars gave this woman an almost exotic look to her.

"Is this her?" She beamed at Sam, her voice smooth and melodic, like charm bells.

I noticed that way Sam looked at her, like she was the only person in the world, it was like he had taken the love he held for everyone and gave it all to her, like no one else mattered to him. He was obviously in love with her, so it must be his girlfriend or something like that.

"Of course. Emily this is Veronica. Veronica, this is Emily, my fiancee." Sam said proudly.

Ok, fiancee.

Emily rushed forward and took me into her arms immediately.

"It's so nice to meet you! Sam's done nothing but talk about you these past two days." She smiled at him while he looked away sightly embarrassed and I couldn't help but laugh, "I think I speak for both of us when I say that we're so happy you decided to come home." She said, "And such a pretty thing you are too! OH, you must tired from your trip, please, please come in I'll show you to your room!" She took my hand and pulled me inside the house.

Everything was so neat and organized, I could tell the three of us were going to get along just fine. Emily seemed kind enough. She pulled me upstairs and showed me to my room, it wasn't the biggest room I had ever had but it was a decent size, enough room for the queen sized bed pushed against the wall, a set of dresser drawers and a cupboard at the end of the bed and a desk by the door.

"I hope you don't mind all the purple, we can re-decorate if you don't like it." Emily told me biting down on her lip. I smiled up at her.

"No purple's great, it's actually my favorite color!" I told her honestly. Her face relaxed and she smiled.

"Well, how about you get some rest, you look beat. I'll come and fetch you when dinner's almost ready." She told me. I nodded.

"Ok, thanks Emily." She smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her.

I sighed and walked over to my bed, glancing out the window before jumping in. There was a beautiful view of the forest from here.

I'll have to go exploring some time. I yawned and flopped down onto my new bed which was quite soft really. But I didn't dwell on that too much because my world turned black as soon as my head hit the pillows.


End file.
